Maelstrom's Revenge
by Diresituation
Summary: After the success of the Sasuke retrieval mission Naruto is put to death by the very people he risked his life for. Now Naruto moves around the Elemental Nations with his companions by his side he will set about the destruction of his former home. NarutoHarem that is all.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people, this one has been floating around in my head for about three months and now I'm finally going to do it. I read some other stories like the one I'm making right now and noticed that they are only twelve or thirteen chapters long. Also Naruto becomes totally dark like the little blond idiot wasn't even a thing and for that I thank them and for making him get rid of that awful orange monster you call clothes. So without further a due disclaimer: I don't own, sell, or work on anything having to do with Naruto.**

**The four's beginning **

It was a cloudy day in the village of Konohagakure no Sato as we find Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko was bound to a pole in the middle of the village looking worse for wear. The reason was that after the success of the Sasuke retrieval mission the poor blond was taken from his hospital room and was soon stuck to the pole with everyone smiling at him Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, the Konoha 11, and to make it worse the so called dead Yondaime and a thirty four year old Sandaime Hokage also showed their faces. Also to the party where the Yondaime's wife Kushina Uzumaki, her oldest daughter Natsuki Uzumaki who looked just like her mother, and her other daughter Natsumi Uzumaki who looked just like her father. Though for some odd reason Natsumi was giving Naruto a look that said I had no planning in this.

"Greetings everyone I Tsunade Senju and Godaime Hokage is pleased to announce that the end of the demon we know as Naruto will begin" Tsunade said.

"_Damn you people, all I need to do is replace myself with one of my blood clones in the safe house. Come on Kami-sama if you really like me then please allow me a chance to escape and live to fight these people another day" Naruto thought._

As if Kami herself was watching the poor boy decided to step in and help him by sending a lightning bolt in front of the boy blinding everyone giving Naruto the chance he needed along with three other people who wanted Naruto to live. When the light died down they still saw 'Naruto' tied to a pole sneering at everyone.

"Do you have any last words demon brat" the Sandaime asked?

"Yes indeed I do first off to the pink banshee howler monkey I used to call my team mate, you are by far the most useless excuse for a ninja and I am surprised you made it past the wave mission and in all honesty I wish you had not made it at all. Next is you Hinata I knew all along you just used that shyness to get close to me and find out my skills so you could tell the other Hyuga members in hopes of killing me, though I feel bad for you because in time Kiba is going to cheat on you, use you, and then leave you out to dry and when it happens I'll be there to laugh at you as I stomp on your head. Thirdly to you, I think it's only fitting to tell you I wasn't the blond idiot you knew and tried to manipulate in trying to be a loyal tool for you to use and then throw away when you're done with it. Fourth is you Yondaime Hokage or should I call you _father_ I knew sense I was seven that I was your son and somewhere in the back of my mind I was hoping you wouldn't be a bastard father who ditched me for your whore of a wife and your two hopeless children. Last but certainly not least you Godaime I sure as hell hope you go to the pits of hell and never reunite with your dead brother or lover that would be too good. It would be better if when you went down you saw everyone you love and care dies right in front of you over and over again until you become a hollow shell" 'Naruto' said.

So with that a man with a claymore beheaded 'Naruto' though unaware that what they just did to him would set off a chain of events that would spell the end of the village.

"Sandaime-sama how on earth did you live in the first place" a Hyuga asked?

"Easy I staged the whole thing with the help of Orochimaru and in return he would make me young again and he did just that" the Sandaime said.

"Then what about you Yondaime-sama I heard that you died during the nine tails attack" a civilian asked?

"I used a blood clone to take my place during the sealing, then I left with my wife and family leaving that poor excuse for a son behind to die" the Yondaime said.

(Safe house)

In a deep forest ten miles from Konoha a small shack is found with Naruto walking into it as he was welcomed by two people as he instantly smiled.

"Setsuna-chan, Hitomi-chan it's great to see you two actually still like me enough to flee Konoha" Naruto said.

Setsuna Uchiha, sister of Sasuke Uchiha by four minutes and a childhood friend of Naruto. They met when Setsuna was six and she sprained her ankle when she tripped in the playground and Naruto decided to be nice and helped her back to the outskirts of the Uchiha compound. The two would meet up and often play together and thanks to Mikoto who stumbled upon the two kept their secret and made them promise her grandchildren causing the two to blush like a tomato.

Hitomi Hyuga, a child of the branch family that somehow hadn't got the **cage bird seal **marked on her and another childhood friend of Naruto. The two met when she found Naruto after a beating he took when he was eight and helped him to a doctor that would help the boy out and at a time Naruto thought he was indebted to the young Hyuga until she said that she just wanted to be friends with him and he instantly agreed and the two would play together and sometimes prank with him to. Like Setsuna, Hitomi also knew that Naruto was holding a lot back when it came to his skills and his physical looks also. Though unknown to the boy the two fell in love with him after a few years and would often but heads whenever the three would play.

"Of course we would Naruto-kun, if it was you we would go to the ends of the earth if you wished" Setsuna said.

"Well come on in it's going to start raining soon and I doubt you want me to see all you got" Naruto said.

The two blushed red and nodded as they followed Naruto as the rain began to poor and drenched the two girls causing their clothes to get soaked and swell up causing it to cling to their bodies. So Naruto looked away and the two Kunoichi didn't notice the small blush creep up on his face, as he walked them into a room.

"You two know where your spare clothes are, so I'll change in the main room" Naruto said.

Naruto grabbed a pair of clothes and left the two girls, in the room as they to begin to strip off their clothes. Setsuna was showing off her mid-sized C cup breasts as she was now wearing a navy blue zip up sweater that had a yin yang symbol, a black t-shirt underneath, dark green long pants, and black ninja shoes.

Hitomi was also showing off her large C cup breasts as she was wearing a crimson red zip up sweater, a white tank top underneath, black long pants, and blue ninja shoes.

In the main room Naruto muttered the word release and a puff of smoke erupted revealing a much different Naruto. Instead of being five foot even he was now five foot six, with blazing spikey red hair and violet eyes. The reason being is because his mother's blood awoke inside him when he was nine and began to erase all traces of his former looks.

Naruto is now wearing a black t-shirt, a silver zip up flack vest, arm guards with metal plating, fingerless gloved that have metal spikes on the knuckles, silver cargo long pants, a crimson red hannya mask, and black ninja shoes.

Then Naruto lifted up a floorboard and grabbed a box and lifted it from the ground. He opened the box and it revealed a katana with a gold dragon etched into the white grip, the blade was sheathed in a beautiful sea blue sheathe. When Naruto unsheathed the blade it was a marvelous silver blade that was polished to perfection.

"_It has been six months my friend I hope you're ready for the outside world" Naruto thought?_

The door opened and showed Setsuna and Hitomi in their new clothes and they looked at Naruto and an atomic blush raged throughout their face as they had only once saw Naruto like this and it was when he was eleven years old when he set up his first safe house though without the katana in his hand.

"Wow you two look quite good in those I might have to hold myself back from seeing what it holds inside" Naruto said.

Setsuna and Hitomi both blushed harder as they began to have vivid images of Naruto and them doing things in the same room. Those images stopped as the three former Konoha ninja sensed someone nearing the door. When the person opened the door the three were shocked beyond belief Natsumi Uzumaki was standing in the front door dripping wet and had a pack hoisted over her shoulder and giving her brother a look that said "I come in peace now let me in so I can change" Natsumi said.

Naruto and his two friends walked away from the door letting Natsumi in.

"Thank kami-sama I found you in time I thought you left already" Natsumi said.

"Natsumi-san why on earth are you here, I know this isn't a social visit" Setsuna asked?

"I came so I can help Naruto-kun of course" Natsumi said.

"Why would you want that, I mean you're the daughter of those two _things_ I have the unfortunate pleasure of calling my parents" Naruto asked?

"Well I was on board for leaving you behind for about the first six years of my life until I heard that they sealed Kushina's biju inside of you. Then I slowly began to hate them for what they had done to you and then when they told me and Natsuki that it was time to lay the demon at rest I knew this would be my only chance to help you and say I'm sorry for all the things that happened to you" Natsumi explained.

"You better change your clothes if you're coming with us, I don't want any of us to get sick" Naruto said.

Natsumi nodded and went into the room that Setsuna and Hitomi changed in and began to strip herself of her drenched clothes. Deciding to show off a bit of her body and her impressive small D cup breasts she wore a dark blue tank top, a sky blue sleeveless trench coat, blue long pants, and blue ninja shoes.

"I take it you like the color blue" Naruto asked?

"Yep it's my favorite color, though I have to ask what are we going to do" Natsumi asked?

"We're going to rest here until midnight then go underneath this safe house through a tunnel I made back when this was first made, don't worry about your clothes it's completely clean so don't worry. After we get out of the tunnel we're going to head for **Nami no Kuni **I have a friend there that should be finished recovering by now. Then I'll have a shadow clone head to Sunagakure no Sato and meet up with a friend of mine and fellow Jinchuriki and have her help us out. After that we gain more allies, then we head for Konohagakure no Sato and end them along with the fools that govern that village" Naruto said.

"Well that sounds good and all but, there is just one thing" Natsumi said.

"What pray tell is it" Hitomi asked?

"Konoha is going to start expanding their lands, and begin to search for the rare summoning contracts" Natsumi said.

"Speaking of summoning do any of you have one right now" Naruto asked?

"I don't have one at all" Natsumi said.

"That's odd I thought that the Yondaime would have you sign the toad contract" Setsuna said.

"He asked me once when I was eight and I refused saying I didn't need one so he went to Natsuki who instantly agreed" Natsumi said.

"You know us Naruto-kun the two of us don't have any, and if we did we would've told you" Hitomi said.

Naruto nodded and walked over to chest that was at the back of the left wall of the main room and opened it as he grabbed five giant scrolls. He walked back to the girls and said people were shocked at what they saw. In his hands Naruto was holding the Lernaean Hydra, Thunderbird, Lycanthrope, White Tiger, and Grizzly Bear summoning contracts.

"Naruto-kun, those are five out of twelve rare summoning contracts that exist in the Elemental Nations, how on earth did you manage to get your hands on these" Natsumi asked?

"That my dear Natsumi-san is the power of the black market, nothing more nothing less" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun when were you going to tell us about this" Setsuna asked?

"Right after the death of the Sandaime, but then I got roped into finding Tsunade and never had a chance to let you two know" Naruto explained.

"So what are we going to do with them if I may ask" Hitomi said.

"What else are we going to do with these, we're going to sign at least one" Setsuna said.

"Right and I know for a fact that some of these summon contracts will allow you to have more than one summon animal, that being said I'm calling the Lernaean Hydra and Grizzly Bear" Naruto said.

So with that Naruto signed his contracts while Setsuna signed the Thunderbird contract, Hitomi signed the White Tiger contract, and Natsumi signed the Lycanthrope contract. Then Naruto went to the Jutsu section followed by the girls as he put a seal that would only respond to him so that the summoning contracts would be safe.

"Alright you three I need to know what elemental nature you are so we can stock up on Jutsu" Naruto said.

"Well I'm an Uchiha so I have Fire and Lightning" Setsuna said.

"I have Water, though I guess it must be from my parents" Hitomi said.

"I have Wind and Water, thanks to Minato and Kushina" Natsumi said.

"Well I have Wind, Water, and Fire and no I have no idea how I got fire" Naruto said.

So Naruto and the three girls went through the Jutsu grabbing whatever they found interesting. One of the fire was grabbed by Naruto instantly as it was one Naruto was planning to learn and then teach to Setsuna later and it was called **Fire Release: Dragon of the Darkness Flame **and it was labeled an S rank Ninjutsu. Soon it became midnight and the four people left the safe house with thirteen water scrolls, ten wind scrolls, eleven lightning scrolls, and fifteen fire scrolls that had all been sealed up in a storage scroll.

"_Soon my Ice Princess we will meet again after so long" Naruto thought._

"_Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki I will make you two pay for what you did to my younger brother" Natsumi thought._

"_If that redheaded bitch thinks she can steal Naruto-kun away from me than I'll kill her" Setsuna thought. _

"_I can't wait to see that bitch of an Heiress get put in her place after we're done with her" Hitomi thought._

So with that the four man team of former Konoha Shinobi set out to fulfil their own means of revenge against their former home.

(Konoha)

"Minato-kun have you seen Natsumi-chan anywhere" Kushina asked?

"Nope I haven't Kushina-chan, the last time I saw her was at the demon's execution and then after that she vanished" Minato said.

Then all of a sudden Natsuki came rushing up to her parents with a letter from their missing daughter and instantly both parents had an idea what was going on. So Minato opened the letter and instantly his chakra flared as his anger was now in full force.

_Dear Minato and Kushina Namikaze,_

_I had never liked your idea sense I was six and half years old, that's when I heard if what you did to my brother. Didn't you two wonder why I didn't sign the toad contract when I was eight years old and denied the offer to sign it? I was planning on helping Naruto-kun and I knew you could reverse summon me to the toads domain and then reverse summon me back to the place my brother had the unfortunate pleasure of calling his home village. So now you two don't have the power to bring me back and use a seal on me to change my personality so I in turn become to hate Naruto-kun. So as the final act as Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze I am breaking off my relation to you and becoming just Natsumi Uzumaki the daughter of a survivor of the fall of Uzushiogakure, that doesn't go by the name of Kushina Uzumaki._

_From,_

_Natsumi Uzumaki _

After reading the letter the rest of the Namikaze family also spiked their chakra causing Hiruzen, Tsunade, and Jiraiya to come to the area that they were at. After reading the letter the other three unleashed more chakra, that all stopped when they heard something coming from the Hokage tower.

**BOOM!**

The six ninja instantly race to the tower and see what was caught up in the explosion and it wasn't pretty at all. The vault to all the Ninjutsu was open the entire time and all the Jutsu inside no longer existed as that was the plan for the paper bombs in the first place. This caused the three Hokage to seethe in anger that in his final moments Naruto was able to get back at them for killing him. Though unknown to the Sandaime Naruto also sent a letter to his grandson and Naruto's student Konohamaru Sarutobi.

(Konohamaru corps.)

"Hey guys look at this it's a letter from the boss" Konohamaru said.

Konohamaru's two friends Udon and Moegi looked at said letter and gasped because they thought that their boss was long gone now. So the decided to open it up and see what their boss had to say to all of them.

_Konohamaru corps,_

_I want you three to know that I still live, because at the last second I used a Replacement Jutsu because of a lightning strike fell right in front of me, am I awesome or what though would you expect any less from me your own awesome and fantastic boss. Now enough gloating about how awesome I am right now I want each and every one of you to know how proud I am of you three trying to become amazing Ninja in your own right. I am fully trusting you guys with this knowledge I have a safe house ten miles away from the village that has enough Jutsu scrolls to give you enough time to master and become even better. Though under the safe house is a secret passageway that leads close to __**Nami no Kuni **__that is route I'm taking right now. So if you three want to follow me you must do it if you so desire and not because it's something I'm doing right now. I'll be staying in __**Nami no Kuni **__for a couple days I hope so if I don't see you then I hope you are doing well, though if I do see you then you'll spend time with me and I may throw in some training while I'm at it. This is it you guys I gave you all that I could during my stay at this village and I had a good run, so until we meet again my friends._

_From,_

_Naruto Uzumaki _

"So Konohamaru-kun what are you going to do" Moegi asked?

"That man isn't my grandfather anymore so I'm going to follow the boss to **Nami no Kuni **and help him out as best I can" Konohamaru said.

"Well Konohamaru-kun if you're going then so am I" Moegi said.

"Well then that makes all three of us then" Udon said.

"Alright then you two here is what we're going to do. At midnight the three of us are going to the safe house that the boss told us about in his letter, take all the remaining scrolls that he didn't take, then we race after him" Konohamaru said.

(Naruto's group)

"_I have a great feeling that I'm going to see my three students fairly soon. Take that Hiruzen Sarutobi soon when we return you'll have to face your own grandson in battle" Naruto thought._

**Naruto's harem **

**Setsuna Uchiha **

**Hitomi Hyuga **

**Natsumi Uzumaki**

**Female Haku **

**Female Gaara**

**Female Kyuubi **

**Fu **

**There we go people this chapter is done, though to answer a question NO Naruto doesn't trust Natsumi yet, he will though but right now he is just thinking she is just another helper in his plans. Also the Konohamaru corps are going to help Naruto though it's going to be a few years until the fall of Konohagakure no Sato. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people here we go, I am back and I am ready for the next awesome chapter for this story. Now then I am going to add two more girls in the harem; they are going to be Mito Uzumaki and Senju Clan member. Don't worry I'll give a reason why these two are alive and well along with the same age as Naruto and his little team. Also I had a few people give me the idea to have Naruto use things from spring country to help him out in his attack on Konohagakure. Also this one is completely up to you guys would you be alright if I put Koyuki in the harem as well? Disclaimer: I don't own, sell, or have anything having to do with Naruto.**

**Return to Nami no Kuni **

"Alright you three we have to get moving, it's almost midnight" Naruto said.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun" Setsuna said.

"So tell us Naruto-kun, who is this friend you are going to meet" Natsumi asked?

"Yes I would also like to know as well" Hitomi asked?

"Her name is Haku Momochi, the third person to ever see through my mask" Naruto said.

"Well then, we should get a move on before forces from Konoha show up" Natsumi said.

With that the three man team left and began the long track to **Nami no Kuni** and to Naruto it held something else other than meeting one of his precious people. If he remembered correctly Gato the man who was sucking that land dry, usually had something's that a non-ninja would use, so he was hoping to grab a few more things.

All the time Naruto was planning the three girls decided to at least try to get along with one another. So they decided to make some small talk about their favorite redhead that just so happened to be walking behind them.

"So how long did the two of you know Naruto-kun" Natsumi asked?

"The three of us grew up together" Setsuna said.

"Naruto-kun never hid anything from us, not even finding out about the kyuubi at age nine" Hitomi said.

"So which one of you gave your first kiss to Naruto-kun" Natsumi asked?

The two girls blushed as the memory came flooding back into their head, soon the two began to press their finger together at the thought.

_(Flashback)_

_We find eleven year old Hitomi, Setsuna, and Naruto sparing at training ground twenty two and it was getting ruff with the three almost collapsing from getting tired. They ran at each other one more time before all three of them smashed their fists into each other's cheek causing them all to fall to the ground._

"_Damn, we're still even no matter how hard we try" Setsuna said._

"_That's for sure, that's the fourth time this has happened" Hitomi said._

"_Come on you two don't get so worked up about it, this is going to happen every now and them" Naruto said._

"_You say that Naruto-kun, but with your insane stamina you can get right back up and act like it's nothing" Hitomi said._

"_Hitomi-chan is right Naruto-kun, you have such an unfair advantage when it comes to things like this" Setsuna said._

"_Fine then, whoever can land a single strike on me will have the pleasure of being my first kiss" Naruto said._

_Those simple words ignited a spark inside the two girls as they jumped back up and began to throw punches and kicks at their secret crush hoping that they will be the one to kiss him. Though it ended up as a tie as both Hitomi and Setsuna landed a single strike on Naruto at the same time._

"_Well this is going to be tough, who shall be the one to kiss me first" Naruto asked?_

_Instantly Hitomi jumped Naruto and kissed right square on his lips, deciding to throw in a bit of passion she snaked her tongue in to Naruto's mouth. When the kiss ended it left Hitomi a bit dazed as Setsuna stepped forward and helped Naruto up only to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips as well and took it for enough passion as Hitomi did. When the day was done Hitomi and Setsuna walked home as happy as could be as was Naruto as he had feelings for the two girls since turning nine._

_(Flashback end)_

For some odd reason Natsumi was beginning to feel a bit jealous and she really couldn't understand why. Was it, because they just met after her parents left him and now after so long she met him again and she saw a hunk of a man that was her younger brother? She couldn't quite wrap her finger around it for the life of her and it was annoying her. She looked back at Naruto who was deep in thought about something and walked a bit slower to see if there was anything she could do to help.

"Hey Naruto-kun, is there anything thing I can do to help" Natsumi asked"

"Actually yes there is, have you ever heard a man that went by the name Gato before" Naruto asked?

"Yes he was a pig for all those who happen to be females in the Elemental Nations" Natsumi said.

"Would you happen to know, if he would have any of the rare summoning scrolls" Naruto asked?

"That I have no idea, though if I had to guess I would have to say yes" Natsumi said.

"Good, now I need to know how good you are stats wise for the future" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto-kun, I have high Jounin chakra control, Ninjutsu I am around mid Jounin, Taijutsu I am low Sannin, Kenjutsu is around high Sannin, and Genjutsu is nothing because just like you I suck at them" Natsumi said.

"I agree with you on the Genjutsu part because I can only see through them and break through them" Naruto said.

"Well then Naruto-kun how good are you three" Natsumi asked?

"Well Natsumi-chan, chakra control Hitomi is mid Sannin, Setsuna is low Jounin, and I am high Sannin, Ninjutsu Hitomi is around high Chuunin, Setsuna is mid Jounin, and I am around mid Sannin level, Taijutsu Hitomi is mid Sannin because of her clan, Setsuna is around mid Jounin, and I am low Sannin, Kenjutsu I am the only one out of the three of us that uses a blade and I am around mid Sannin, and finally Setsuna is the only one who uses it as she has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan" Naruto explained.

"Wait how on earth does she have that stage of the Sharingan" Natsumi asked?

"Setsuna-chan has never told anyone, not even me how she got that stage of her eyes" Naruto said.

"So how far are we to **Nami no Kuni**" Natsumi asked?

"I would have to say another three or four hours at best" Naruto said.

"Well are you going to send your **Kage Bunshin **now or later" Natsumi asked?

"You know what I might as well send them now seeing as Sunagakure no Sato is a long way from here. I'm also going to send one to Spring country so I can get help from Koyuki-hime who I helped on a mission earlier" Naruto said.

This caused all three girls to stop in their tracks and and look at the redhead with stars in their eyes and instantly squeal like little fan girls.

"YOU KNOW PRINCESS YUKI, NARUTO-KUN" Setsuna asked?

"Yes I do, I helped retake her country from her uncle" Naruto said.

"YOU JERK, YOU NEVER TOLD US ABOU8T IT EVEN THOUGH WE TOLD YOU WE ARE HER BIGGEST FANS" Hitomi yelled!

"Well I did tell her that I had two friends that worshipped the ground she walked on" Naruto said.

"NARUTO-KUN, WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER I'M GOING TO GET YOU" Natsumi said.

So Naruto made two shadow clones and sent them off to their destinations so that they could get the help that Naruto was going to need in the future.

"Say Naruto-kun, why do you think that Konohagakure no Sato hasn't told anyone about your 'death' that happened" Hitomi asked?

"Well think about it, almost every nation in the world heard about the Uchiha's escape attempt. Think about the back lash, that would happen to Konohagakure when they tell the world that they killed one of their own ninja who help so many countries in the past" Naruto said.

"The countries would cut off all ties with Konohagakure so fast that no matter how strong it's military is without any allies Konohagakure would fall in less than a few days" Natsumi said.

"Correct Natsumi-chan, though with those **Kage Bunshin **I have my **memory share** jutsu so that even if they think I'm lying I have that one ace up my sleeve so I can speed up that moment" Naruto said.

"I'm sure by then Konohagakure no Sato will find out about me and send someone to take care of me for good. By then though I'll be much stronger, and I'll have my precious people by my side that will in turn grant me even further strength" Naruto said.

(Border between Kusagakure and Nami no Kuni)

"_Those bastards, they think they can sell me off to Orochimaru so that he'll have another test subject" a redhead thought._

In a deep dense forest a redheaded girl with glasses was running to **Nami no Kuni **to find her friend. This girl is Karin Uzumaki and she is wearing a dark blue sleeveless Chinese shirt with gold sleeve trimmings, black long pants, and black ninja sandals. Though you may be asking who this friend of hers is, well it is none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself after helping her in the Chuunin Exams.

_(Chuunin Exams: Forest of Death)_

_We now find Karin in Kusagakure ninja clothing all alone against a massive bear living in the forest. Her teammates went off to find any scrolls and Karin was doing the same but she ran into some bad luck and was now cornered._

"_Hey Girl get down or else you'll die" a voice said._

_Then a water dragon slammed into the bear killing it instantly causing Karin to look at her savior. Karin was awe struck as she blushed at seeing him in his usual clothing and not in that orange monster that people call clothing. Though what real caught her eye was that he had red hair and violet eyes and though for a moment and instantly knew he was an Uzumaki._

"_Damn I used to much chakra and my transformation failed, great just fucking great" the person mumbled._

"_Excuse me, thank you for helping me" Karin said._

"_No problem, by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you" Naruto said._

"_Nice to meet you Naruto-kun, my name is Karin Uzumaki" Karin said._

"_So I take it you looking for a scroll or something, because I doubt that you're here for a stroll on the forest" Naruto guessed._

"_I'm looking for heaven scroll alone with the rest of my team" Karin said._

"_Well you're in luck because I have three on me right now" Naruto said._

_Naruto dug inside his pouch and tossed Karin a heaven scroll and smiled at her. Karin clutched her new scroll like it was her lifeline as Naruto walked up to her and did something Karin would never expect. Naruto pressed his lips on Karin's forehead and soon walked away leaving a blushing Karin in his wake._

"_That was for good luck Karin-chan" Naruto said._

_(Flashback end)_

In the end Karin failed the preliminaries after a double knockout on Sakura Haruno. After the fight Naruto stayed with her until his turn came and he beat the crap out of his match and went back to keep Karin company leaving a shadow clone to keep everyone else company.

Then when it came time for the Sasuke retrieval mission Naruto and Karin got to know each other better and became close enough that if people saw them they would look like a couple. Also the night before his 'death' Naruto sent a message to Karin telling her what was going to happen to him and Karin instantly ran after him also hearing that Kusagakure was going to pawn her off.

Along with Karin Uzumaki was another girl with dark skin, mint green hair, and orange hair. This girl is name Fu the Jinchuriki of Takigakure she was wearing dark blue pants, a crimson red short sleeved shirt, black fingerless gloves, and black ninja sandals.

Like Karin, Fu met Naruto when he did a solo B-rank mission when Tsunade wanted Naruto to leave on a suicide mission. Fu was training in her Jinchuriki form when she ran across Naruto who was taking a short break. Naruto knew that Fu was just like him when he sensed another chakra in her and just smiled at her and patted the ground next to him.

Fu went down and the two talked for about two hours just getting to know each other and ended up telling the other what tailed beast they hold. When Naruto was about to leave after his mission was over Fu jumped him and gave Naruto a passionate kiss on the lips.

Two days before Naruto's 'death' a mob formed and chased her out of Takigakure and then she ran into a toad with a message for her and just like Karin she took off to **Nami no Kuni **to go join Naruto in his fight.

"So Karin-chan, do you have any idea how much farther we are to reaching **Nami no Kuni**" Fu asked?

"I'd have to say about four hours at best if we keep moving at this pace" Karin said.

During their trip the two former Kunoichi got to know each other and became friends finding out that they had something's in common. While they both agreed to share the love of their sexy redheaded friend. They soon heard voices coming from their right and jumped into the trees and spotted two bandits dragging a violet haired girl and a black haired girl to a small tent, and they knew what was going to happen to them.

"I can't wait to feel the insides of this girl" one bandit said.

"I totally agree with you there, though I have to say the black haired one looks like she'll be fun as well" the second bandit said.

Then a kunai slammed into the first bandit's neck causing him to slump over dead with a pool of blood forming around him. The second bandit looked around in fear as another kunai went into his heart killing him instantly as the two ninja jumped down and went to the two females.

"Excuse me are you two alright" Fu asked?

"Yes we are thanks to the two of you" the violet girl said.

"If you don't mind our asking do you mind sharing your names" Karin asked?

"Well my name is Hisana Senju, and the girl with the black hair is named Yami Himura" Hisana said.

"My name is Karin Uzumaki and my friend is named Fu" Karin said.

"So Fu-chan do you mind telling us were you two are going" Yami asked?

"We are going to a small fishing country named **Nami no Kuni **to meet up with a friend of ours and his partners" Fu said.

"Do you mind if we go with you, we have no place left to go, and if we go back to Iwagakure we'll be turned into breeding stock" Yami said.

"I don't see why not, I mean Naruto-kun is a nice guy and I'm sure he'll help you out" Karin said.

So with that the four girls took off at speeds that matched a low Jounin as they began to make up for lost time in all the talking. Though Karin and Fu couldn't help but wonder how a Senju was alive, they only heard of Tsunade but now another one popped up.

"Hey Hisana-chan, are you really related to the legendary Senju Clan" Karin asked?

"Yes I'm the great granddaughter of Nawaki Senju and his wife Natsu Senju from Grass country" Hisana said.

"I heard that Nawaki Senju died on the field of battle" Karin said.

"My mother told me that my grandfather fell in love with my grandmother after a C-rank mission in grass country. After that the war started and he faked his death so he could be with my grandmother, though my mother always said my grandfather's greatest failure was not telling my great aunt that he was alive and well" Hisana said.

"Is there any hope that he is still alive and could talk to his sister" Fu asked?

"No he died three months ago from heart failure" Hisana said.

"I see I'm very sorry I brought all this up now" Karin said.

"It's alright Karin-chan, you two couldn't help but ask" Hisana said.

"Though if you are from the Senju Clan, why on earth where you in Iwagakure no Sato" Karin asked?

"My father's side of the family lived there, so after some hard pressed convincing on my father's parents we moved there. Shortly after moving my grandmother Natsu Senju died from a drunken Iwa ninja who stabbed her to death" Hisana said.

"Wow and I thought the Jinchuriki had it rough" Fu mumbled.

"So do you have the legendary **Mokuton **like the Shodaime Hokage" Karin asked?

"Yes I do, though I'm not as good as my grandfather's grandfather if that's what you mean" Hisana said.

"Still to have something like that is awesome" Fu said.

"What about you Yami-chan, do you have anything like that" Karin asked?

"I do indeed, I have **Lava Release **thanks to my father" Yami said.

"I never would've thought that something like that could get passed down to children" Fu said.

"Well it does, though it took many years of training to finally get the damn thing mastered enough to where I can use a few jutsu with it" Yami said.

(Naruto's group)

"Hold up you three, it looks like we are getting a few more people coming with us" Naruto said.

In an instant the Konohamaru corps, Hayate Gekko, Yugao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi, and an Anbu captain that used to look after Naruto when he was younger Kasumi Yamamoto dropped from the trees looking at the small group of people.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Yugao said.

"Yeah I missed you to Yugao-nii" Naruto said.

"I couldn't let my student just leave me and my fiancé alone now couldn't I" Hayate said.

"I totally agree with you on that one Hayate-sensei" Naruto said.

"Boss you better get ready to train us" Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, pretty soon we'll be able to take you" Moegi said.

"We might as well take on your girlfriends as well" Udon said.

"I'll be damned kid you turned into a pimp, you not only have the heiress of the Uchiha Clan, a female branch family member of the Hyuga, BUT you got one of the daughters of the Yondaime Hokage himself" Anko said.

"Yeah I bet that the old pervert would be on his hands and knees calling me a "lucky bastard" before he tries to kill me" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto-kun, you better have a good reason for lying to us like this" Kasumi said.

"Indeed I do Kasumi-nii; if you guys just ditched Konohagakure right after my death then people would find out that I really live. So I had to lie while keep you guys safe, though that is neither here nor there at this time" Naruto said.

"Well come on then boss, tell were you plan on going" Konohamaru asked?

"Well I plan on meet up with a few friends of mine at **Nami no Kuni **and then I'll take off after that" Naruto said.

"You don't plan on leaving us behind again do you" Yugao asked?

"Not if I want to suffer your wrath" Naruto said.

"Hayate-sensei, how on earth are you alive, it was reported that that you died" Setsuna asked?

"Well I used a shadow clone at the last minute and quickly switched with something else and went back home slightly injured" Hayate said.

"I found him on his couch bleeding pretty good but I managed to patch him up and keep him safe" Yugao said.

"So Naruto-kun, when do you plan on telling us about the others you plan on helping us" Hitomi asked?

"Well you and Setsuna-chan already met one of them and that is Karin-chan. The other two are the Takigakure Jinchuriki Fu and the Ice Princess Haku Momochi" Naruto said.

"Come on we have to hurry if we don't make it the others will begin to worry" Natsumi said.

**(Nami no Kuni)**

Both groups finally made it after their long run and bumped into each other at the entrance. There they met Hisana and Yami, who they felt bad for so they let them join them in their walk to an inn. Though when Karin and Fu grabbed both of Naruto's arms Setsuna, Hitomi, Natsumi, and Hisana began to growl at the two.

They found an inn that took them, so they slept for about six hours and checked out at ten in the morning and began to make their way to the house of the family Naruto helped out when he was in **Nami no Kuni.**

Naruto and his friends made it as he knocked on the door he only heard a young boy's say "I'll get" when he opened the door he hugged Naruto's leg.

"Grandpa, mother come on out its Naruto-nii" the boy said happily

Soon two more people came out and saw the redhead, as they saw him without the transformation one night and promised that they wouldn't tell.

"Hello Inari, I missed you as well" Naruto said.

"Well don't just stand there my boy come on in" a male said.

"Thank you Tazuna-san, it means a lot to me" Naruto said.

"I'll prepare some food for us seeing as its breakfast already" a female said.

"I'm looking forward to it Tsunami-san" Naruto said.

The ninja and happy family walked into the house and sat down and began to talk about something's. Then Naruto noticed a female with long black hair and dark brown eyes, she was wearing black shorts, a dark blue short sleeved shirt, and black ninja sandals. So Naruto stood up and walked up to her and the two hugged each other.

"I missed you my Ice Princess" Naruto said.

"I missed you as well my Fox Prince" Haku said.

**Sorry about the wait, I started writing this about a week ago and I was hit with the death my grandfather. So you can see why it so long for me to get back to writing again.**

**Naruto's Harem:  
Hitomi  
Setsuna  
Natsumi  
Female Haku  
Female Gaara  
Female Kurama  
Karin  
Fu  
Hisana  
(Soon to be)  
Mito Uzumaki **


End file.
